


Diamond Flowers

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: Blue Pearl has a pleasant surprise for her Diamond.~I suck at summaries when it comes to short stories XD Oh wellSteven Universe (c) Rebecca Sugar





	

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Yup, another fluff drabble. This time it's Steven Universe XP Please excuse any OOC, this was literally just written a few minutes ago and has yet to be tested for errors but I thought it was nice enough to be uploaded for now. Blue Diamond and her Pearl need more love <3
> 
> Oh, and before anyone asks, they're not being shipped here, in my head canon Blue Pearl just likes to make her Diamond happy and Blue Diamond thinks of her Pearl kind of like a daughter (but you can ship them if you prefer!)
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy ^^

The somber silence was suddenly broken by soft sounds echoing through the halls.

It was a noise much like a wind chime or the sound of glass clinking against glass.

Blue Diamond looked around to find the source of the noises, and it was only then that she realized her Pearl was missing. It was unusual of her to leave her side even for a moment, so naturally she became concerned. She quietly made her way down the corridor, listening closely to the sounds to guide her way, growing more confused as they subtly grew louder.

She turned around the corner and suddenly paused when she saw the room at the end of the hall - it was Pink Diamond's room.

And the door had been opened.

This was most definitely a cause for concern - no unauthorized gems were allowed within a Diamond's chambers, and those who disobeyed were to be shattered. Feeling a brief flash of anger that someone would intrude what was once Pink's personal space, Blue approached the room, ready to give whoever was inside a good talking to. However, she stopped herself in the doorway when she noticed the pale blue gem sitting on the floor with her back turned.

"Pearl?"

The small gem gasped and almost dropped whatever she was holding, but carefully caught it before it hit the floor and cradled it protectively in her hands, looking over her shoulder at the large Diamond.

"M-my Diamond.. I was just going to show you something," as always, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Blue cocked an eyebrow but kept her voice calm and even, "Pearl, what are you doing in here? You could get into very big trouble... And what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Pearl swallowed nervously but stood up and straightened her posture, bowing gracefully before her Diamond as she presented what she was holding in her hands. Blue's eyes widened when she realized what she was holding, they were jewel shards, but they weren't from just any gem - they were all that remained of Pink Diamond. The rosey pink shards had been delicately and skillfully arranged into the shape of a flower, and while she didn't understand the meaning of this, she couldn't help but admire the tiny gem's handiwork.

"I am sorry, my Diamond.. I thought if I tried hard enough I could put her back together... But she wouldn't come back," Pearl's voice began to quiver, she sounded on the verge of tears, "So I thought I would make this.. In her honor..."

She held out her arms and allowed Blue to carefully take the bejeweled 'flower' from her hands to admire it up close.

"It.. It looks just like the carnations on Earth..."

"It _was_ her planet, my Diamond.. Those were _her_ carnations.. I thought maybe.. If she can't be a Diamond anymore, then maybe she can be a flower instead..."

"Pearl," Blue began to tear up as she looked down at the shining pink cluster, "Why did you do this..?"

"I wanted to make you happy, my Diamond.. I'm sorry... I couldn't bring her back like I thought.."

Blue Diamond glanced over at the small gem before her and noticed tears streaming from beneath the bangs covering her face. With the 'flower' in one hand, she extended the other so that the little blue Pearl could step onto her palm. She raised her high enough that she could look at her face to face and smiled sadly as she placed the Diamond shards back in her tiny hands.

"It's alright, Pearl, there's nothing you could have done.. But I appreciate your efforts.. And it _is_ beautiful... She would have liked it very much.."

With her index finger, she gently brushed the gem's bangs out of her face so she could look into her eyes. Pearl sniffled softly but returned the smile, blushing lightly - she wasn't used to direct eye contact, which was why she preferred her face to stay hidden. Blue sensed this and let out a light chuckle, carefully fixing the gem's hair back the way it was with her nail and gently placed her back down on the ground.

"Come, Pearl, let's go find Yellow before she sends someone looking for us.. I'm sure she would like to see the lovely memorial you've made for Pink.."

 


End file.
